Baby No Jutsu
by JabbaWockyBaby
Summary: Sasuke gets hit by a jutsu turning him into a baby. Let's see what happens when Lady Tsunade puts baby Sasuke in the care of his bestfriend / rival / secret crush Naruto Uzumaki. SasuNaru. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my second story and no one-shot this time

**WARNING:** you know the drill, it's a yaoi, don't like it don't read it

**DISCLAIMER:** I so own Naruto (in my head)

I just thought up this story and I don't know where I'm going with this so it'll be rated K until further notice

"speaking"

'_thinking'_

**Baby No Jutsu**

It was like any other Saturday for our favourite blond. Sleep in til some random time after noon then go to Ichraku and treat himself to some ramen or visit his bestfriend / rival, Sasuke and go training.

And as his day was going smoothly it was now noon and he heard a knock on the door. Groaning for the fact that someone beyond his front door had interrupted his sleep on his soft comfortable bed.

He eventually got up and answered the door, while silently cursing on the way to it. Expecting the person to be someone like kakashi or Sasuke, he was surprised to see that the person was Shizune.

"Hey Shizune, what are you doing here?" he asks with a hint of curiosity.

"Oh, goodmorning Naruto, umm….. Lady Tsunade wants to see you in her office, she says it's an emergency." She answers a bit uneasily yet Naruto didn't notice, instead replied, " WHAT!!! I'll be right there!!!"

And in the blink of an eye Naruto was already dressed in his regular jumpsuit ready to go. He didn't even sat anything to Shizune after he got dressed and just left her half-stunned at the door. ( because she didn't think it was possible for a human could get dressed so quickly)

Due to running really really fast, was at the Hokage's office within two minutes. As he was about to open the door he heard small little cries.

'_A baby?'_ he thought and apparently he was correct for when he opened the door he cutest little baby boy he had ever seen in the 17 years of his life.

The baby was chubby, had pale skin and blue-ish black hair with onyx eyes that you could only see when he took in a deep breath to cry some more.

Said baby was so cute that Naruto couldn't help himself' "Awww!!!!! You are sooo cute!!" he cooed and by doing this the baby immediately stopped crying and actually started to giggle at Naruto's cooing.

"Aww!!! Who's a cute wittle baby? Oh yes you are, yes you are!" the baby giggled even more.

Normally Tsunade would have scolded Naruto for not acknowledging her because she was the one who summoned him here in the first place. But instead she stayed silent and smiled at the adorable sight in front of her.

"Naruto picked up the baby and said, well more like squealed, "You are sooo cute!!" and nuzzled the baby's nose earning a cute little squeal from the little bundle.

After a little while, he finally realize that Tsunade was in the room he greeted, " Oh hi baa-chan, you said you wanted to see me?"

While saying this he was handing the baby over to Tsunade but something was wrong. The baby didn't want to go with Tsunade, he actually clutched onto Naruto's clothes as tight as he could, trying his very best not to let him go. Not only that but when Naruto was trying to let him go, the baby started to cry again.

Finally giving up, Naruto just held the baby but inside he was happy that the baby didn't want to let go of him. And by giving up the baby stopped crying again and snuggled into Naruto's chest.

Tsunade smile once more and said, " Well the reason for you being here is that I want you to do me a favour, it's kind of like a mission."

"Oh ok" he replied thinking _'it's probably some regular old mission or something, or maybe I jus have to send something to one of her close friends, no big deal right?'_

With the baby still snuggling him in his arms, he couldn't help but chuckle at the cuteness. Suddenly a question popped into his head," Hey baa-chan, what's the baby's name?"

Hearing this question, Tsunade smirked because of the answer he was about to say, and then it came, " Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

well that's chapter 1 for you

sorry for any spelling errors i made

plz review so i'll know whether to conntinue or not

Ja ne!!!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so in one of the reviews someone asked me how old Naruto is.

Well he's 17,

Sasuke is about 7 months old (in his current state at least) , but he is still technically older than Naruto

Everyone from rookie 9 is 17

Tenten, Neji & Lee – 18

Temari -20

Kankouro – 19

Gaara – 17

(that's just in case I decide to mention any of them in the story)

"speaking"

_'thinking'_

**Warning:** I'm writing this directly from my head as I think it, I didn't plan anything before hand so if it sucks I'm sorry

**Disclaimer:** me no own Naruto

Enjoy!!!! (no really plz do)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_~previously~_

Hearing this question, Tsunade smirked because of the answer he was about to say, and then it came, " Sasuke Uchiha."

_~now~_

Naruto froze, unable to mange a single word out of his mouth. His facial expression was one of shock and disbelief and some what…fear that maybe what Tsunade says is true.

"W-What?" he chokes out.

"I said the baby you're holding is Sasuke Uchiha." With the smirk still on her face, obviously amused by Naruto's reaction to it all.

"N-No, w-what…..h-how did this happen?" he asks still in shock. He needed to sit down.

"Well, I sent him on a B-ranked mission and his squad got ambushed and there back here. I heard from another squad member that during the fight one of the men somehow managed to get Sasuke from behind and used some kind of jutsu on him and next thing you know….this is him now." She pointed to the baby in his arms.

And after all that the only thing Naruto could say was a simple, "Wow."

'_Well he does kinda look like the bastard if you squint a little, and he does have the hair and the eyes and the skin what not to prove it….'_

His thoughts were interrupted by a," So that's why I summoned you here, I want you to take care of him for the while."

"What?! You can't be serious I can't take care of a baby, even worse a baby that is Sasuke!!"

"Naruto you have no choice. You're the only one in this village who Sasuke actually talks to let alone acknowledges and you get along so well with him,"

_Yea right_

"and to tell you the truth, since he'd been turned into a baby he's been crying non-stop whole day, he only stopped when you came."

"Fine then, but how long is he gonna be like this anyway?" he asked worriedly.

"I ran some tests and did some research and found out that the jutsu was naturally made specifically for someone with my charkra level, compare his level to mine there's a big difference so the jutsu would possibly last on me for like a week but him……I don't know, probably a month or two, the good thing is that the justu WILL wear off eventually so all we can do now is wait."

Naruto sighed _'well at least it will wear off eventually, so it's only a matter of time.'_

" You'll also need to live in Sasuke's house for now." She said which was followed by the predictable response, "Wait, what, why can't he just stay at my apartment?"

"Because his house is bigger so it'll be easier for him to recognize his surroundings, it'll be be better for him to play and move around, if he learns how to crawl or walk during the time."

Naruto snickered _'haha Sasuke….playing, haha'_

He sighed, "Fine, I'll move my stuff in tomorrow."

"Oh and I also bought some baby supplies for you to carry back woth you, but you'll still have to go buy some more though, ok?"

"Ok." He replied as she handed him the bag. _'God it's as if she planned the whole thing '_

"I didn't plan anything Naruto!!"

'_What the hell!!! How'd she know I said that???'_

" You were talking out loud." She said with a hint of irritation

"I was?? Well sorry about that. I'm gone for now, later baa-chan." He looks down at Sasuke who apparently at some point in time fell asleep during it all. Naruto smiled contentedly and was now on his way to Sasuke's house.

'_Maybe this might not be so bad after all'_

* * *

wow...that kinda ....sucked ...well kinda

i promise the next chapter will be better than this one

please review

Ja ne X3

_

* * *

_


	3. Chapter 3

Sasunaru or NaruSasu…….haven't decided yet but hopefully by the time the next chapter comes out I will

Rated T for language

"speaking"

'_Naruto thinking'_

'_**Sasuke thinking'**_

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

'_**Oh my god, I just had the weirdest dream of my life. I got turned into a baby and Tsunade-sama made the dobe take care of me……..although I wouldn't really mind……'**_

I open my eyes and as expected, I wake up in my bedroom, but something's different, my bed seems bigger than usual…too big, so is my room and believe you me my room's already big cuz I live in a mansion and all but now……..it's HUGE!!!!

Then the most unexpected thing happened, all of a sudden, my dobe comes out the shower looking as sexy as every. That's right I said it "MY DOBE" although technically he isn't mine yet………but he's still mine and I'll strangle any bitch who so much as lay a figure on him.

Oh sorry I'm going off topic,as I was saying. I see him come into my room, with a towel around his waist in all his half naked glory looking drop dead gorgeous. All I did was stare but I couldn't help but wonder _**' why in the hell is he here??? Not that I'm complaining or anything but…….why??'**_

Then he lifts me up and says with that goofy smile of his, "Hey baby-Sasuke, how are you today?"

'_**Hey what the fu- wait….did he just say "Baby-Sasuke?'**_

Then it hit me.

'_**Oh crap, that shit was no dream, I really am a baby……well that explains why Naruto is here.'**_

Then he cuddles me and I couldn't stop myself, I started giggling although Uchiha's don't giggle, but say whay I'm a baby si It doesn't really matter now.

'_**Wow he smells nice, kinda like ramen, with strawberries and honey'**_

Weird combination? Yeah I know but still…..he smells sweet.

'_**His chest is so firm, yet comfortably soft, have you been working out?'**_

I snuggle into his chest more and he chuckles a bit at my actions then asks, ' Hey Sasuke you hungry?"

* * *

**Naruto's P.O.V**

'_Aww my baby Sasuke is soo kawaii!!!'_ I chuckled when he started snuggling into me. I wonder if he'll do that when he's back to normal?? I sure hope so.

I ask him, " Hey Sasuke you hungry?"

He looked at me, smiled, then nodded. _'What the f**k?! It's as if he understands what I'm saying.'_

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

So he carries me into the kitchen and has a little tin in his hand with baby food in it. _**'Oh hell no, I'm not eating this '**_

He tries to feed me but I refused to open my mouth and eat that garbage.

I thought he gave up after a while so I relax a little bit but I was wrong, as soon as I did, I felt something tickling my belly ( yes, Sasuke Uchiha is very ticklish) I could stop myself from laughing, well giggling in my case but then I felt something being shoved into my mouth, like a spoon of some sort with food in it and it didn't taste so bad.

And it came._** 'Ewww!!!!!!Naruto's feeding me the baby crap …..but it doesn't taste soo bad, at least it's not ramen'**_

When he was finish feeding me Naruto went by the sink to wash his hand, with a smile of victory.

'_**Naruto you sneaky son of a-'**_

* * *

Well I think that one was better

I'll be happy to answer any question you have on the story

Review review review!!!.........please

Ja ne everyone X3!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, sorry that I took so long to update this story it's just that I couldn't think of anything

NOTE: please vote on my profile for whether you want my story to be a SasuNaru or NaruSasu

**WARNING:** YAOI don't like don't read

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto

Rated T just to be safe

"speaking"

'_thinking'_

'_**Sasuke thinking'**_

* * *

Chapter 4

**Naruto's P.O.V**

Finally I'm done feeding Sasuke. It was kinda hard to do seeing that he kept refusing to eat, but don't worry Naruto Uzumaki never gives up! Especially when it comes to a cute bastard-baby like my Sasuke.

I check the clock on the wall and before I realized it, it was 9pm.

'Well that makes sense since Sasuke did sleep for a very long while'

So I picked up Sasuke and as always he snuggled into me and every time he does it I can't stop myself from chucking at the absolute cuteness that is Sasuke Uchiha. I always thought that Sasuke was cute but this is absolutely adorable, enough to make me squeal!!

Two minutes later he yawns and looks up at me with a sleepy face that said, 'I want to sleep Naruto'

"No Sasuke, you can't sleep yet you have to take a bath first and so do I because of the mess you made. ( he put up a fight while being fed) So guess what, we're gonna bathe together."

Wow, all of a sudden he didn't look sleepy anymore.

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

*Yawn* I am sooo tired. I put up a good fight even though I was tricked and lost. At least I got Naruto all dirty with baby food haha, that just shows you , you don't outwit Sasuke Uchiha and get away with it.

I look up at Naruto, _**'I wanna sleep Naru-chan'**_

As if he understood me, he said, " No Sasuke, you can't sleep yet you have to take a bath first,"

'_**Nooooooooo, I wanna sleeeeeeeeppp!!!'**_

"and so do I because of the mess you made, so guess what,"

'_**What?'**_

"we're gonna bathe together"

My head perked up '_**My god…..this is the greatest day of my life!!!!!!! I never thought it would happen but it is, I'm gonna bathe with my Naru-chan!!'**_

Being so thrilled about this wonderful news, I started giggling, clapping my hands and bouncing around in his arms.

"Awww!!!! You are too cute Sasuke!! And it seems like you wanna bathe really bad."

'_**Yes please!!'**_

"So let's not keep you waiting now."

'_**YAY!!!!!!!!!!"**_

(now that was very 'un-Uchiha-like')

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Naruto took Sasuke into the bedroom to take off their clothes. He took off Sasuke's baby clothes leaving the completely naked Uchiha blushing madly.

'_Is he blushing??'_

After pondering on that thought for a little bit, he stripped himself of his clothes as well. With that he turned around o Sasuke to see him staring at him and could have sworn he saw a hint of lust in his eyes. Without thinking much of it, he shrugged it off.

'_He's just a baby, it's probably something else anyways'_

So he picked up Sasuke and headed towards the bathroom and into the huge bathtub. It was so big that it could be mistaken for a swimming pool, so you can imagine how big the actual bathroom is.

Naruto heated up the water and put himself and Sasuke in it. As soon as Sasuke entered the water he immediately started slashing around. Naruto smiled at his cute child-ish actions and started lathering him, then himself afterwards he started to soap Sasuke's amazingly soft hair and then repeated the same process to himself.

After finishing bathing both him and Sasuke, he carried Sasuke into the bedroom and dressed Sasuke in one of the baby clothes that Lady Tsunade gave him and then dressed himself in his PJs.

Sasuke yawned for the second and last time that day. He was actually going to sleep this time.

Naruto carried him into the nursery right next door to the room he was sleeping in and settled the half-asleep Sasuke into the crib.

"Goodnight Sasuke." He whispered and gave him a goodnight kiss then left the room to catch up on some sleep himself.

**2 hours later **

"Uwaaaaaahhh !!!!!!!!!"

Naruto had been awaken by the loud cries of the baby. He groaned and got out of the bed and headed towards nursery to find Sasuke crying his eyes out.

He lifted him up and immediately Sasuke stopped crying and snuggled into Naruto's warmth while Naruto sleepily cuddled the baby.

He went back into his room with Sasuke in his arms and laid on the bed with a smiling Sasuke sleeping contentedly on his chest.

* * *

Well that's chapter 4 for you

Hmmm….. do you still want me to continue???

If so please vote on my profile for whether you want my story to be a SasuNaru or NaruSasu

It's very important if you want me to continue

I haven't decided when the voting closes but I'll tell you in the next chapter (that's if you still want me to continue)

Anyways please review

Ja ne!!!!!!!X3


	5. Chapter 5

**Last time I checked I had 34 votes so far so I'm trying to get up to 50 votes at least then I'll stop the voting.**

**Which 1 got the most votes is how the fic will continue from here on out.**

**Enjoy (please)**

* * *

Chapter 5

The next morning Naruto was awoken by shrill cries.

"Uwaaaahhh!!!!!!"

Knowing exactly who it is crying so loud, he ignored his sleepiness (if possible) and quickly rose up off the bed, careful not to topple the still crying baby over. He picked up the baby.

'_He's probably hungry and needs his diaper changed or something'_

And our little blue-eyed friend was correct, about……both actually.

So he went and fed Sasuke. After he was finished he went to change the chibi's diaper. It was the first time he was doing something like this (you know, changing a baby's diaper ) and he thought it would be hard, from what he heard from some of the villagers (who don't hate him) it sounded like a hell of a job. It was surprisingly easy for him, although he wasn't finished just yet. All he had to do now was powder him an put a fresh diaper on Sasuke.

'_Easy enough job to do, I don't know why the villagers would even think this is hard'_

And then he saw why or at least what he thought was the 'why'. As soon as he was about to powder Baby Sasuke, all of a sudden the baby peed.

Now some people reading this might think, _"Oh it's just pee, no big deal, Naruto can clean that shit up when he's finished"_

But remember, Sasuke is a baby boy, so he has different shit goin' on _'down there'_ as opposed to a baby girl, so he can aim with it. Add to that the fact that he is still technically a ninja although right now he's a baby and this is Sasuke we're talking about here so he has very good aim. Unfortunately for Naruto he aimed for his (Naruto's) face.

Now do you see where I'm going with this?? Yes……..Sasuke just peed in Naruto's face.

'_What the……..?' 'Did Sasuke just ………..'_

He felt his face.

"Ewww!!! Sasuke! You just peed in my face dude, what the hell??!!"

Then he looked at the 'sweet' little baby, looking innocently back at him, he could stay mad at that adorable face.

He sighed, "Well…….I guess I can't stay mad at you forever and it was probably a mistake anyways"

'_**Oh that was no mistake Naru-chan'**_

As he took up the powder again and for a split second saw a mischievous glint in the chibi's eyes. Only for a split second because his face came into contact with the Uchiha's pee again.

**

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V**

'_**Haaahaahahahahah!!!!'**_

I always saw that shit on TV but I never thought it could actually be done I real life.

'_**Oh wait he's gonna try it again, I don't think so.'**_

I pee in his face again.

"Aaahhhhhhh!!!" The dobe screams in frustration.

'_**hahhahahahaha, that was kinda fun'**_

This went on three or four times and my angel seemed to have given up.

'_**Wa….are we done already?? Damnit!! …Oh well, at least I know I win this time.'**_

**

* * *

Normal P.O.V**

'_Damn that Uchiha!!! I think he's doing it on purpose'_

Naruto started pacing back and forth in the room.

'_How the hell am I suppose to change the boy if he keeps pissing on my face?'_

After pacing the room for a good five minutes he got an idea that he was sure would work. To be honest he _prayed_ it would work.

He slowly walked back over to Sasuke, "Ok Sasuke, I'm gonna try this again."

'_**Bring it on dobe!!!'**_

With that Naruto took up the baby powder once more and acted as if he was about to powder the raven, as he expected Sasuke shot one off. But this time he missed. Naruto disappeared.

'_**What the hell??!! Where's Naruto?!'**_

Catching the chibi off guard he popped out of nowhere and in a flash powdered him and put on his diaper leaving the raven in shock.

**'………_.'_**

'_haha, I win'_

* * *

**sorry this chapter was so short, really short....  
**

**i couldn't figure out what to write i'm sorry :( **

**(i hope it was good though......)  
**

**oh please review and vote please, I'm trying to get up to 50 votes**

**Ja ne X3**


	6. Chapter 6

Well I see I have 43 votes so far so only 7 more to go

I'd probably like this fic better as a sasunaru …….but that's for you to decide so…….

Anyways this is where I stop and where the fic continues

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Hey Sasuke guess what!"

'_**What?'**_

"We're going out today!!!" My angel says excitedly.

Unfortunately for me I wasn't as excited as he was.

'_**Oh crap, what if people start staring at me or recognize who I am or ask questions…… hell of course they would, has anyone in this village ever seen Naruto with a baby before?!'**_

As I am thinking this I hear a noise…….and it's coming from ……….me? Am I whimpering?

Naruto's P.O.V.

I hear my Sasuke whimper. He looks so scared ,"Aww Sasuke are you scared of going outside?"

He nodded _' it's as if he understands me how does he do that?'_

"Scared that the fan-girls_(1)_ might recognize you?"

He looks even more frightened now and nods furiously. _'I probably shouldn't have mentioned that'_

"Well don't worry I'll protect you from those crazy fan-girls ok?"

He relaxes a little bit now.

'_Oh well, I do hope nobody notices it's him though' _

**

* * *

Normal P.O.V.**

"Ok Sasuke the first thing we need to do is buy you some clothes, then we'll go to ichiraku and after that we'll do whatever ok?"

Sasuke nods in agreement.

"Good now let's go!"

Almost everything went the way Sasuke thought it would. The villagers stared at him and Naruto, some even asked him where he got the baby from and his reply was that he was babysitting for a friend and other villagers, mostly the female population and some males stopped to coo the baby without a single suspicion in their minds.

When they finally arrived at the store they got everything they needed and at a reasonable price too, so there was no need to go anywhere else. Naruto being Naruto wanted to buy everything _orange _for Sasuke but then changed his mind and bought one or two orange clothing and settled for mostly blue cuz let's face it…….Sasuke in orange doesn't work out so well.

So now they were heading to ichiraku and as usual Naruto ate like ten bowls of ramen but what was kinda surprising to everyone else at the shop was that he was able to eat ten while feeding Sasuke _(2)_(baby food not ramen) at the same time.

After paying for the food they made their leave and this was the part where Naruto said they'd do whatever so he took Sasuke to the park to relax for a little while.

A couple minutes of silence was broken by hearing a feminine voice yell , "Naruto!!!"

'_**Oh God not **__her__**'**_

Guess

Yes people it was the emerald eyed pinkette we all know some may not love (like me) Sakura Haruno.

This made Sasuke a little depressed to see her because he thought his blond angel still had a crush on her. Naruto on the other hand just felt a little excited to see his former teammate although he made it looked like he was ex-tactic to see the female shinobi_(3)_ when truth be told was he didn't like her anymore and deep down inside (really really deep) he hated her for being all over Sasuke like a love-sick puppy_(4)_, for trying to get all his attention and for not having a good reason for _claiming_ to love him. Deep down inside Naruto was jealous of her because she could confess her love to Sasuke openly but if he tried (but he was too shy to do it) there would have been a more likely chance of him being rejected than she ever would. Simply because he's a boy.

Anyways as I was saying…………The blond smiled and waved at her but didn't get up (he was sitting on a bench) but instead waited for her to come to him.

When she finally did he greeted her," Hey Sakura, what's up?" (he stopped using the _chan_ part years ago )

"Oh hi Naruto, Master Tsunade _(5)_ told me about what happened to Sasuke-kun, I still can't believe it, is it really true?"

He replied, "Yup, ever word of it, and here's the little Uchiha now."

That was when she finally realized the little bundle in Naruto's lap and like any other girl would do… she squealed.

"Aww, he's so cute Naruto!!!"

**

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V.**

'_Oh my word, Sasuke-kun is too cute for words, and way cuter now than he did before, I want him. Hmm…… maybe I can still have him but I'll have to play it cool so Naruto doesn't get suspicious.'_

I took the baby from Naruto's arms just like any girl would when she sees such an adorable little angel in front of her and I see Naruto frown but I pretend not to notice. _'I wonder what that was about?'_

Sasuke stared to whimper a little and eventually started to cry. Naruto took him from my arms and almost immediately Sasuke stopped crying, _'He probably just got so accustom to Naruto that he feels uncomfortable with anyone else.'_ (no bitch he just doesn't like you)

Now to put my plan (more like idea) into action, "Say Naruto, how's everything been with you and Sasuke-kun since he was turned into a baby?"

He tells me everything that happened since then. From the time he refused to eat to just this morning's pee incident

"Wow Naruto it looks like you've got a real handful huh? Let me help you. Why don't you go home and rest while I carry Sasuke-kun home with me and take care of him for you?"

**

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V.**

Oh my god is this bitch serious??? I don't want her to be taking care of me, I don't even like her to begin with. Damn stupid bitch gets all of my Naru's attention, it's not fair!!!! Besides she might try to do something weird to me.

'_**Naruto please don't hand me over to her' **_

* * *

– _**I can't remember how it's spelt**_

– _**Naruto takes it with him just in case Sasuke gets hungry**_

– _**I can't remember how the actual name is spelt, I think it's 'kunoichi' or something like that**_

– _**That phase made no sense to me**_

Anyhoo, I hope you liked it

Please review

Ja ne for now X3


	7. Chapter 7

I was on punishment today and cuz of it I had a lot of free time on my hands so here I am. You got chapter 7 earlier than expected than it was suppose to be. (I don't know when that would have been though)

**IMPORTANT:** This is the last chapter and the votes didn't reach 50 but instead 48 worse yet both choices had 50% so in the end I had to choose, so I have decided to make it a SasNaru. Everyone who wanted a NaruSasu I'm sorry but I'm making a squeal and it's a SasuNaru but I'm sorry if the outcome upsets you 

"speaking"

'_**Sasuke thinking'**_

'_Naruto thinking'_

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Naruto started to think about Sakura's proposition, well actually he was pretending to think about to make it seem like he hadn't decided yet, although he did.

"Hmm…. As pleasant as your offer sounds," (he's lying about it being pleasant by the way) "I think I'll be keeping Sasuke til he gets back to normal."

'_**YES!!!!'**_

"What, why?!" She asking feeling the rage build up inside her but tried he best not to let it show.

"Well to be honest with you and no offense but, I don't think Sasuke likes you very much."

"Oh Naruto, don't be silly, Sasuke-kun loves me." She says with a fake smile.

'_**What the fuck is this bitch talking about?! I don't like her, if anything I hate her!!' **_

"I still think I should keep him, I mean Tsunade baa-chan did leave him in _my_ care and- "

He didn't get to finish his sentence because he was cut off but Sakura saying, "Oh yeah, but what makes you think he'll be happier living with _you_?"

'_**Cuz I love him"**_

"And besides it's quite obvious that he'll be so much happier with me because I can provide him with everything he needs to stay healthy and unconditional love."

This made Naruto more upset than he already was only because he knew what she just said was simply a lie. That day he did something he never thought he would ever do and it shocked Sakura, Sasuke who was watching the scene unfold before him and himself. He stood up to her.

"That's not true."

"Excuse me." She said, kinda surprised that Naruto even bothered to answer he back at all.

"It's not true," he repeated, "you don't love him, you claim you do but it's not true, you only _like_ him for his looks and the fact that he's rich, you really care about anything else that goes on with him."

"Of course I do, I nknow everything about him, like his favourite colour, his favourite food…." That was a very poor attempt to prove Naruto wrong.

"You may know all that about him because those are simple answers to simple questions but what you don't know is how he feels inside. You don't know that lonely look in his eyes, that feeling of sadness that he has everyday, he might not show it but that's how he feels. You don't know that when he thinks no one's looking he cries. You don't know that he sometimes visits his parent's tombstone and tells them about how much he misses them. You don't know that all Sasuke ever wants in this world is not to feel lonely anymore and feel truly loved by someone and what you really don't know is that all those fangirls like you and Karin (1) only make him feel worse because he knows that none you would really love him, but just want him for his money like the gold digging whores you are."

By the time the blond was finished tears were streaming furiously down his cheeks and Sakura was stunned and so was Sasuke.

"And how do you know all that Naruto?" She finally manages to say.

He knew the answer to that question oh too well, "I know that because…….. I love him." He replied with a smile, and not the regular idiotic goofy smile that he always displays, but this time a sweet, loving, genuine 'I love you' smile.

**

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V.**

'_**Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!!!!! He loves me!!!!!!' **_

This was the happiest day of my life, but at the same time….. not so happy either because that pink haired piece of shit bitch made my Naru cry. I don't like seeing him cry, it makes me want to cry. Someone as sweet and kind-hearted and sweet as him should never have to be sad. Ever.

After Naruto's confession I heard Sakura say, "Oh please Naruto, even if you love him Sasuke-kun will never love a _fag_ like you because he's not gay and I don't think he would possibly love a _demon_ like you, no one will." With that she got up and left leaving my sunshine sobbing even more than before.

'_**If I wasn't a baby right now, I'd so chidori her ass for making my Naruto cry.'**_

"Even so, it won't stop me from loving you." He says between sobs and smiling down at me, "I just want you to be happy."

'_**You make me happy Naru.'**_

"It's getting late, let's go home."

Wow I didn't even realize the sun was setting now.

**

* * *

Normal P.O.V.**

It had been three weeks since that day and things went smoothly between the two. The day after the park incident Sakura went to Naruto and apologized to him for what he said (a real apology) so they were cool with each other but not as close of friends as before.

Now it was late at night around ten and Naruto was just finished bathing Sasuke and now setting him on the bed, not the crib. During the three weeks they accomplished that the raven dreaded the crib and was way more comfortable sleeping with Naruto, not that the blond was complaining.

When Sasuke was comfortable, he (Naruto) settled in the bed and with that, "Goodnight Sasuke, sweet dreams."

'_**Goodnight Naru-chan I love you.' **_

I was gonna stop here but I might as well finish it now.

~The next morning~

When Naruto woke up he didn't open his eyes because 1) if he did the rays from the sun would have blinded him, 2) he felt so comfortable.

'_Since when did my pillow feel so good? Firm yet soft at the same time and it smells nice too.'_

He felt his 'pillow' do something he was sure a pillow can't do, it moved up and down at a steady rhythm.

'_What the fuck?!'_

This caused Naruto to open his eyes to receive the shock of his life. It wasn't a pillow, far from it, it was………..Sasuke Uchiha. Back to his normal 17 year old self again. He tried to get up but was pulled back down instead he then realized that Sasuke's arms were wrapped tightly around his waist. Feeling the sudden movement above him said raven opened his eyes and they locked with a pair sapphire eyes, "Goodmorning dobe." He says sleepily.

"Goodmorning teme umm….do you mind letting go so I can get up?" To be honest he didn't want to get up, he wouldn't mind lying on top of him all day but he didn't know how Sasuke felt about it.

"Actually yes I do mind, I like it here." He replies.

"Umm…ok then…" Naruto says and lays his head back on Sasuke's chest and the laid there in silence until," Hey Naruto?"

"hmm?"

"Remember three weeks ago when we were at the park and Sakura was there?"

The blond was shocked to find out the he remembered it, let alone was away of it even happening in the state he was in.

"Yea I remember."

"Well everything you said was definitely and I want to thank you for what you said maybe she'll stop bothering me."

"Yea maybe she will."

"But you cry, you were sad, I didn't like seeing you like that at all it made me feel to cry, then you said you love me," Naruto froze at the last part '_ok Naruto calm down you don't know how he feels yet maybe it would be so bad'_

"I love you too." The words the blond thought he'd never live to hear

"Sasuke I-" his words were cut short when Sasuke filled the gap between the two faces but pulling Naruto into a passionate kiss that he almost immediately melted into, when the pulled apart he looked into Sasuke's eyes and said lovingly," I love you Sasuke"

"I love you too Naruto"

Let's just say that after that their day was filled with passionate kisses, a lot of cuddling and a whole lot of strenuous "activities"

At the end of it they were laying in bed again in silence again but the only difference was that they were both tired and worn out plus Naruto was in quite a lot of pain and probably wouldn't be able to walk straight for a few days and Sasuke had a smirk of accomplishment on this face. As I said before they laid there in complete and absolute silence until.....

"Sasuke?"

"hmm?"

"I want a baby."

".......!"

**owari**

* * *

oh my i'm so sorry that the last part was boring, i'm very sleepy and i couldn't figure out how to end it, i had to force myself to try and think of something, i'm sorry if it sucked

**there's a squeal coming up by the way **

**plz review**

Ja ne X3!!!!!!


End file.
